The Oldest Trio
by Ratchetismyfavcharacter16
Summary: Half Shattered Glass AU. The Autobots are actually the bad guys, but the decepticons aren't any better. There are no good side to a cybertronian, except Ratchet. Ratchet is the only good one left but he's bonded to a Prime that obeys their god and the Prime bodyguard. But Primus has a plan so in order to protect the one that innocent and their lover, they have to put him to sleep.


TF Prime/G1: The Oldest Trio

Ratchets Pov

It was probably early morning when I woke up. I woke to my partners arms around me, I realised I woke up because I needed to go to the bathroom. I tempted at getting out of their grips but they tighten it, it was one the reasons I hate being in the middle but due to the fact that I'm the smallest out of them. But as humans say when their in a packed car, smallest in the middle.

"Guys I need you to let me up." I said trying to get out of their grips

"Why?" Optimus asked tiredly and Ironhide just mumbles tiredly

"Cause I need to the bathroom, so don't blame me if you end up needing to shower." I said and they both sigh but let go and I get up. I slowly make my way into the bathroom, once I finished I fixed my plating before heading out. I found that both had moved so I fix myself that I was also comfy before falling into recharge again.

**Few hours later**

"Gee you three, how the hell can you even fix all three of you on there!" I heard a male small voice, I groan

"Wait are they all together?" Asked a young female

"Yes Miko, I don't know how it works but they are together." Another male voice said. I feel Optimus shift and him getting up.

"How did you access our room?" Optimus asked rather annoyed

"Um Bulkhead managed to open the door?" Fowler said

"Bulkhead!" Optimus glared

"Um they asked me and I asked Arcee if she knew how to get in and then it actually worked?" Bulkhead said

"Great! Now we have to change the code to a harder one now." I mumbled and Ironhide sits up

"Yep but I still need to know it." Ironhide said

"Don't worry I have a code in mind." I said, still keeping my face plate in the berth

"Alright all of you out!" Optimus growled as I slowly sit up. I hear all of them squeak and run. Ironhide walks into the bathroom

"You okay Orion, you sound upset. Besides the fact that they had no right to come in here." I asked he sits down

"It's nothing. Everything is fine." He said then he smiled at me. Just then Ironhide walked out of the bathroom and Optimus goes in

"So what are you thinking about for the new code." Ironhide asked

"I was thinking something that only us know, something not even the others know or can guess." I said

"I think that's a brilliant idea Ratchet." A voice said and I jump to see Optimus coming out of the bathroom I slowly get up before going to the bathroom.

Optimus Pov

"Babe what's up? Something is bothering you." Ironhide said as I watch Ratchet close the bathroom door and I look to him

"It nothing hide." I said sitting next him waiting for Ratchet.

"Come on, somethings bothering you." Ironhide said and I sigh

"Is it something about Ratchet?" Ironhide asked after I didn't say anything

"Yeah." I said

"What is it." Ironhide asked concern

"You know how Primus has plans but those plans aren't good ones?" I said and Ironhide nods

"Yeah what about it." He asked

"I'm concern for Ratchet, since as you know. Compared to any of us, Ratchet is so innocent and bright I mean we both know how good he was when we met him. I don't want to have to you know." I said and he sighs

"I know how you feel, we doing it to protect him. It's not because of anything else. We're doing it to protect him, from the dangers that lie ahead for him and us." Ironhide said

"I know but I just don't want to." I said and he puts a servo on my shoulder plate

"I know, I understand but we have to. To protect him." He said, just then we here the door open and we see Ratchet coming out and we smile like nothing was wrong

"What were you two talking about?" Ratchet asked confused

"We were thinking some codes for our door." I said and Ironhide nods

"What are some then." Ratchet asked

"We thought maybe the day and area we had met in." Ironhide said and Ratchet thinks for a moment

"Yes that is an amazing idea, no one knows the day and area we met in." Ratchet said

"I'll put it in later today." Ratchet added and we nod before all walking out. Ratchet goes back to working on the computer. Ironhide goes to practice and I give the others a glare

"If I see you come into my berthroom again without permission or hear you go in. There will be consequences." I said darkly and everyone shivers but nods

"So you oldies are dating huh." Miko asked her eyebrows rigs up and being cocky. I look at her and glare she stops

"Yes, but we are not dating we are bonded." I told her before walking off and heading to the hidden office

"Gee boss bot is angry, what's up his tail pipe." Miko asked just as I turned the corner.

No one pov

Optimus enter the office before contacting head office.

"Optimus prime, good to hear from you. How are things going?" A dark voice rose from the screen and Optimus smiles

"It's going according to plan." Optimus said

"Good, we have sent the serum for Ratchet." The dark voice said and Optimus looks down

"What will the serum do?" He asked the person

"It will put him into stasis, and he will rest for it. Then we will manual turn him back on afterwards." The voice said

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked

"Yes. I'm sure, I would never go as far as killing him. Primus forbids it. I would never go against his word." He answered

"I know your concerned, but I also know you and Ironhide loves him too much to want him to get evolved with this plan." The voice added and Optimus nods

"He will be fine. I better leave you, got to make sure everyone is ready." The voice said

"Ok I'll contact you soon." Optimus said before the screen went black.

Optimus pov

I hear a knock after the screen turned off.

"Come in." I said turning to the door, Arcee appeared

"I wanted to ask you some questions?" She asked as she came in and closed the door.

"What are they?" I asked

"One when is the plan going into action?" She asked

"Until the serum for Ratchet arrives and that should be in the two days." I said

"What are we going to do about the kids. Myself and bee and bulkhead are starting to get attached to them?" She asked

"I am unsure, that is up to Primus. He has not given me information yet." I said and she sighs

"Is that all?" I asked

"Yes." She replied before leaving. I turn and start working.

Hours later

Ironhide came out carrying a package

"It arrived." He said and gives it to me. I open up to see a needle with liquid of some sort.

"Primus also called." Ironhide said

"What did he say." I asked as we walked into the office

"He said that the kids could choose. If the kids were to say yes, he would turn them into one of us and if the say no. We have to kill them." Ironhide said

"Alright tell their guardians and have them chat, then they are to bring the kids. No matter their choice." I said looking up at him

"Ok, and what happens now." Ironhide asked

"I'll call they will give me the signal and then I inject Ratchet with this. We put him safely in the ship, then the plan will start." I told him, he nods before heading off


End file.
